


Eret's flu

by Aquietwriter25



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Overworking himself to distract himself from the annavsary of his parents death.Eret falls ill.Leaving Drago to suprisingly nurse him back to health.Changing their relationship forever.





	Eret's flu

"Heh-choo!".

Eret's crew glanced at each other worriedly eye's gazing back at their leader's chambers, it was to no surpise that Eret got sick. He had been on the go with hardly any rest for the past 3 days. Letting his crew sleep through out the night, cooking and basiclly doing anything he could.

This week friday was the annavery of his parent's death leaving Eret to want to distract himself in anyway possible. 

Unfortunately his timming to get sick was not in their favor, as today was their monthly check in with Drago on what they've accomplished. The crew already decided they would not let their boss be the one to check in today.

It hsd taken quite a bit of conviencing to get Eret to stay in bed although he didnt have a choice as every half an hour he would throw up.

He couldn't even imagine the humilation he'd endure or the pain if he threw up on Drago.

Inside the chambers, Eret let out a groan curling in himself misriblely. Being sick sucked, though he was grateful for his crew to take his place with Drago today.

He did not want to move.

At all.

Eret slowly drifted off in a fevered haze sleeping soundly, jolting awake hours later when he heard a deep familiar voice.

"Where is he?". A deep growl voice came from outside the door.

"In there". The man stuttered.

Eret curled around his pillow head buried into it as light shined into the room, he heard the larger male walk in shutting the door surpisingly gentle behind him. He could feel eyes on him but was to sick to care.

"If your gonna kill me now just do it now please". Eret groaned voice muffled by his pillow. "Even your tourture is better then this".

Still no sound.

Dizzly lifting his head Eret gazed at Drago who had an unreadable look on his face. Not mad? More well Eret didnt know how to explain it.

He covered his mouth breaking into a coughing fit you could hear the phlegm raddling in his lungs. Before he knew it a large hand press a glass of water into his shakey hand.

"Drink". Drago ordered.

Taking a couple long sips Eret sighed with relief as his coughs died down. Drago took the watee back putting it back on the night stand.

Eret shuttered leaning into the cool touch as a large hand felt his forhead, the scent that was Drago soothed him evem calmed his stomach a bit.

Blinking wearily Eret watched his boss go to the sink finding a cloth in one of the cupboards. His eyes drifting shut as a cool cloth was placed on his forehead.

He heard the soft scrapping of a chair being pulled up and could feel Drago settle next to his bed. He didnt know why his boss was here. Or why he was helping him.

But Eret felt protected, safe. While his boss was here.

Not many beings would dare attack Drago let alone mess with his crew.

Eret winced as a bout of his stomach pains took over his body, before he could stop himself a soft whine escaped his mouth. Turning on his side facing Drago he curled around his pillow body spamming in pain.

He jumped feeling Drago's hand on his neck thumb rubbing the skin in an soothing manor, Eret concentrated on the suprisingly soft touch his spasms slowly diminishing. 

Slowly uncurling the younger man laid on his back body sore but free of pain. Letting out a hum as Drago placed the cloth back on his forehead.

"Thank you for helping me". Eret croaked.

 

"Your welcome". Drago's voice soft, hate absent from his voice. He gently pulled up the covers up to Eret's chin, running a steady hand through the younger mans hair. "Now go to sleep". He ordered gently. "It will make you feel better".

"Are you…"

"My men have laid anchor were staying the night, im not going anywhere".

Nodding wordlessly Eret's eyes fluttered shut falling asleep almost instantly, comforted by the idea that he wouldn't be alone tonight.

Scooting his chair closer Drago crossed his arms laying his head on them, eye's watching Eret for a few moments.

Letting out a yawn Drago let his eyes close and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
